


A Fearful Response

by meowmeow518



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dibck, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral, Other, heat - Freeform, squeedilycooch, zagina, zussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmeow518/pseuds/meowmeow518
Summary: Dib rescues Zim from Membrane labs! but also,,, whats that smell?
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 190





	A Fearful Response

Dib was frantic. Of course the one time he didn’t want Zim discovered his father somehow manages to figure it out. Irony was such a bitch.

Zim had snapped at the taller boy’s father after having listened to Membrane go on about his ‘crazy son” one too many times. The result had been Zim revealing himself and his father reacting rather calmly considering the situation. Dib had arrived at the alien’s house the next morning to find it empty aside from a very weepy gir. 

Dib had been to Membrane labs a couple times before they had moved to a compound farther outside the city. This was going to be a challenge. 

He ditched the vehicle, parking it in the trees, far away from any cameras or prying eyes. The area was sure to be locked down. The sky was dark and the rain helped drown out his footsteps a bit but, he also noticed a slight pungent smell to the air, very floral.

The smell seemed to get worse as he drew closer to the fence. He looked in, noticing some guards were slumped against some wall, almost out of it. Maybe they were drunk? 

Dib hopped the fence quietly, landing without a sound on the other side. Years of practice sneaking around Zim’s base had made it nearly effortless. The further he went into the compound the more he began to worry. Rather than being met with competent security and defenses like he had expected, he was met with dazed, flushed faces. They seemed almost drunk. The taller boy made his way down, following the floral scent as it rapidly got stronger. Dib turned the corner of the dimly lit hall to find a containment unit with the door open. One of the most important rules of his father’s company was that doors were to remain shut at all times. 

He approached quietly, looking in carefully to assess the scene. Two people in scrubs were knocked out on the floor. There was a table in the center of the room with someone hunched over what appeared to be Dib’s favorite alien.

A man, who was likely one of his father’s coworkers, had his head buried in Zim’s neck, with his hand stuck between the irken’s legs petting at his area. The alien had his feet pressed against the man weakly pushing at him to get away.

Rage seemed to swallow him whole. Zim whimpered and he could feel the raw anger bubbling in his chest. Dib took a deep breath trying to think through his feelings before he made one wrong mistake. The man had clearly taken two other people out and Zim’s last hope was not about to fuck this up. Noticing the fire extinguisher hung up on the wall to the left of the door from where he was, he tip-toed over and grabbed the extinguisher with care, flinching as the object bumped against the wall. Luckily the perpetrator seemed to be far too invested in Zim’s body to care. the irken gasped as the man appeared to have hit some kind of sweet spot Dib couldn’t see. The boy hit him hard. The man collapsed face down on top of the smaller beneath him before slumping to the ground as blood slowly started to ooze from the wound on his head. Probably dead. 

Zim flinched opening his eyes and smiling weakly.

“Dib…” The irken’s skin was saturated in a pink blush that was nearly fuschia. The irken was dressed in a typical hospital gown and strapped down to the table beneath him. It seemed they were most likely preparing him for a vivisection. A thought that had once excited him now made the human sick. 

The irken’s antennae flicked towards the human and a wave of the floral scent overtook him. It was now clear the source of whatever was drugging everyone. Zim’s antennae were releasing something and even now Dib was starting to feel just a bit loopy. Somehow the human was both foggy-brained and full of energy. Zim shifted whining once again as Dib pressed a hand to the alien’s head. The alien was _very_ warm. The Irken sighed pushing his face into the hand above him.

“I’m... _so_ glad you’re here... “ Zim opened his mouth seemingly to taste the air and breathed in deep. The human’s head was going a million miles a minute. The alien was clearly not in his right head. His ex-nemesis was usually very shy about any kind of physical contact. Dib shook his head at the impure thoughts that began to creep into his brain. Now was not the time for that.

“Come here Space boy.” The human breathed in deep and went to work undoing the straps and pulled the irken into his arms. It was clear enough that Zim was in no state to walk. Turning towards the door, the little irken pressed himself closer into the human’s chest before turning his head up at Dib with a hazed look that sent blood right to where it should not be going. His antennae were pressed down towards the floor with purpose and Zim’s eyes seemed to almost sparkle before the irken blinked at him slowly.

Now if Dib had the time he would’ve set Zim down, taken a seat in the far corner and contemplated why that look had nearly sent him to the floor. However, he wasn’t sure how long they had before someone actually noticed Membrane’s newest discovery was being stolen. Instead, the boy took a deep breath and began to make his way out of the room and down the hall. 

The irken seemed content to wriggle about in his arms as the human re-adjusted the irken to get a better grip, moving his hand to hold the alien’s rear. Dib's mind went blank as he nearly tripped over himself. He quickly found that Zim’s ass was in fact bare. Bare, and very wet. Pulling his hand up, he switched the alien to his other arm and looked at what appeared to be some kind of translucent pink goo. 

Dib pulled up his gown to get a better look.

It was difficult to get a good look at the source but Zim’s thighs were covered with it, so much so that it appeared to be leaving a dripping trail behind them. The substance reeked of the same scent that clouded the halls and the rest of the area aside from it being just a hint more metallic. The boy resisted giving it a taste, figuring it would only make the growing stiffness in his pants worse. 

There was slurred shouting and sounds of awkward footsteps behind them which immediately sent his heart racing. Perhaps that was for the better, whatever scent the irken was releasing was making him feel drunk. Dib quickly wiped his hand off on his coat and began running down the hallway, trying not to slip on what he assumed was irken cum. 

As Dib made his way looking for an exit Zim shifted, turning to face the boy’s chest. The irken leaned up and began nibbling at the boy’s neck. Dib breathed in sharply at the sudden wet warmth against his throat. He tightened his grip on the irken before slowing and looking back to see if anyone had actually found them yet. This seemed to only encourage him. A series of chirps began erupting from the alien’s chest as he doubled down on biting and licking at the human’s neck. 

Dib came to a full halt and used the hand supporting the alien’s back to yank the alien away from him. The irken paused, still looking very dazed, tongue still peeking out.

“Quit it.” The human’s voice was low and angry. The entire situation was getting more frustrating by the second; it seemed easier to simply convert that frustration to anger. It didn’t help that Zim decided to adjust himself once again, successfully rubbing some kind of warm wet opening on Dib’s hand. They both shuddered at the contact. “We don’t have time.” He bit out. Zim seemed to ignore him, content to grind against his hand once more. He rubbed a finger around, searching for some kind of entrance until he shook his head. He had to snap out of this before they both got caught. The boy nearly shouted and whipped around, pressing the irken up against the wall. He felt oddly aggressive towards his supposed friend. 

Dib grabbed his chin, forcing the alien to look him in the eye. 

“We have to focus, I need you to stop.” Zim only whimpered in response, closing his eyes and tilting his head back to expose his neck. Dib was highly distracted for a moment. He pressed his face in close, feeling an odd desire to bite him. He instead resigned himself to sniffing whatever pheromones the alien was releasing. He hadn’t felt like this since he'd first been bit by that vampire bee. 

“ _Please_ …” Zim whispered, wrapping his arms around the boy’s head hoping to keep him there. the irken nearly floundered in his arms, desperately trying to get Dib to do something to his neck. He nearly yelped in excitement when he felt the human open his mouth. Zim felt a bit of confusion at the lack of teeth in favor of warm lips and a wet tongue. 

The boy had finally found what he was looking for, slipping a finger into whatever was between the irken’s legs. Zim gasped, tightening his grip on Dib’s head. 

“Dib-thing… please… use your teeth.” Zim whined and bucked his hips down against the hand, finally getting some kind of relief from the utter inferno going on between his legs. 

Dib was very much about to use his teeth on the alien frantically humping at his hand until a sudden loud shout rang through the hallway. He looked up, panic clearing away the haze in his mind. At the end of the hallway a man in a white lab coat stumbled towards them, picking up speed as he went, or at least trying to. The human pulled the irken tight against him, not withdrawing the finger in his entrance..

The alien clinged to him tightly, gripping onto his coat as Dib sprinted down the hallway. The more he focused on rubbing the finger inside Zim around, the less he writhed in his arms. The friction as the boy moved seemed to keep the alien still, aside from the obvious bounce of his hips against Dib’s hand. 

Luckily the man following them was far too sluggish to gain any kind of footing on them. Soon enough the both of them had lost him. Finally he had managed to find the door he first entered. Before exiting, Dib carefully slipped Zim into his jacket and zipped him up. The human figured that would keep the irken safe from the rain outside. 

The boy cautiously opened the door, looking to see if any of the guards had sobered. If anything the few guards he could see looked worse. Many were still slumped against walls, looking incoherent. The outside sky was much darker, the rain had let up a bit but a fog had rolled in. Dib trotted quietly towards the fence.

“Zim, I need you to hang onto me tight.” The irken clung tighter, whining at the loss of that wonderful finger. The human climbed and jumped the fence with all the grace one could have while carrying an alien. While the adrenaline of the chase had brought the taller boy’s mind back, he could tell Zim was only getting worse. The flush on the irken’s skin was only growing and his body temperature was definitely rising. the alien held onto him tighter. By now, Dib had come to the conclusion that Zim was probably going through some kind of strange irken heat. His antennae were releasing high doses of pheromones that seemed to act as a potent aphrodisiac. There was a strong part of him that was dying to stop and take notes. The alien wasn’t usually talkative about irken biology. The only question is what on earth had triggered this? It seemed awfully random and rather inconvenient to be brought on by danger. However, It was a far better explanation than Zim being attracted to anyone here. Even the idea made his eye twitch. Maybe that too was the pheromones.

All these thoughts ran a mile a minute in Dib’s head as he carefully made his way down towards the waiting vehicle. It was odd but Zim had stilled quite a bit compared to before. He looked down, unzipping his jacket a bit to check on him. 

Zim’s head was leaned into the boy’s chest and he appeared to be touching himself. Dib came to the quick conclusion that Zim looked very nice pressed against him like that.

Finally, they reached the truck. Dib had been careful to grab something membrane wouldn’t be able to track. It was old and probably had the worst gas mileage of any car he’d driven. It would work. They didn’t need luxury. They needed to get away.

He opened the door and unzipped his jacket, allowing Zim to crawl in. He went pulling off his wet jacket leaving him with a damp shirt that was clearly not due to the rain above them. As the human went to throw the jacket in the truck he looked up to see Zim’s plush ass and said genitals on clear display. Zim was bent over. His bottom half, completely bare. The boy stared for a moment. The alien had five translucent pink petals curled open with a single pink bud nestled in the top petal. At the center was the entrance that had been gripping his finger earlier. Dib breathed.

He grabbed the irken’s thighs and flipped him over on his back. The irken’s scent was overwhelming. The alien didn’t have time to respond before Dib’s warm wet tongue met his petals. Zim sobbed, pressing into the tongue laving along his petals. The human licked up and around the bud crowning the top. 

“ _Dib!_ ” The irken bucked into the boy’s face, petals twitching and chirps spilling once again out from his chest. “Please- _Ah!_ Breed me!”

The human closed his eyes. He savored the alien’s taste, savored his sounds. Nothing could have hit him harder than Zim saying his name like _that._ It wasn’t more than a moment before he stopped. He sat up, feeling dizzy. Dib had come up far too soon. He was being pulled in two different directions. The ache in his pants was indescribable and the urge to get more of Zim’s taste in his mouth was nearly painful. However, there was no doubt his father's men would be looking for their very valuable lost specimen. This alien was the discovery of the century. They had to move _fast_ . Zim’s simple sentence had made it abundantly clear that Dib needed to focus. This was his alien. These sounds were for his ears only. 

It was one long swipe and then it stopped. The irken was in tears. His everything seemed to be on fire and Dib’s tongue had made it so much worse in the best way possible. He could vaguely feel the truck being to move, and the trees going past through the window confirmed it. Dib scooted Zim over just so he could sit to drive and soon they were on the road. 

The irken leaned onto the human. Dib may have refused to touch him where it mattered, but this was better than nothing. Even in Zim’s dazed state, it crossed his mind that perhaps the Dib didn’t want to mate with him. He seemed to stop The irken’s every advance. Even the notion that his human might not want him sent a pang through his chest that felt sharp enough to cut glass. How humiliating. His only friend didn’t want him.

The irken whimpered quietly and pressed his face into Dib’s side. The human looked down at Zim. The alien seemed to have settled down a bit but the scent was still strong. It seemed that the more he focused on his own ridiculous jealousy, the easier it was to think. Well... easier to drive at least. It was better than thinking about Zim’s ass colliding with his hips hard enough to bounce. The irken’s face pressed into the truck’s old cloth seats. 

_Focus Dib._

No it was easier to think about how he could tear another man’s eyes out for even looking at the irken in this state. He squeezed the steering wheel and took a deep breath. The adrenaline was probably counteracting whatever drug Zim was releasing from his antenna. As time went on however, The irken’s smell seemed to fill the car until the windows were starting to fog. Dib’s vision was off, it reminded him of the time he got wasted after graduation. Zim was next to him pressing into his shoulder, trying to get as close as possible. It was all well and good until the alien decided once again to crawl into his lap. Dib swerved as the irken grinded down against the stiffness in his pants. 

He looked down to see the irken flushed, his hospital gown pushed up to show off green freckled thighs. Yup. After years of living here on earth as a true native, Zim had developed little purple freckles. The alien bunched his claws up in the boy’s shirt, using it as leverage, he buried his face in Dib’s big chest, continuing to grind against the growing hardness. 

It had been ten minutes of driving. Ten minutes of Zim essentially writhing in his lap. Dib was bursting at the seams. He was on the verge of a breakdown. Part of him was busy calculating the risk of simply sliding down his pants and allowing the irken to ride him while he tried to focus on the road. The other part noticed a side road coming up that looked awfully small… The human hit the brakes and turned onto the hidden dirt road. It was easy enough finding himself a nice little spot to hide the truck. They were parked. 

The boy was quick. He shuffled out of his pants. The scent felt like it was clouding out the oxygen, He thought about opening a window to let in some real air but his cock jumped at the thought of choking to death on The little alien’s scent. The irken was laid out on the seat, biting at his hand, legs spread giving Dib a perfect view. The human’s body was buzzing at this point. He scooped Zim’s hips up and allowed himself to taste the irken for the second time. Something about the smell was so incredibly addicting. He wanted to roll around in it until it was all he breathed. Zim nearly screamed at the sensation. Dib ran his tongue around the alien’s entrance before dipping in and feeling the alien twitch around him. 

Zim was in a state of bliss. He was caught between pushing against Dib’s face and simply relaxing into the contact he had been craving for over two hours. The human, on the other hand seemed lost in the sensation, planting open mouthed kisses before dipping his tongue into Zim’s vent. He stared up at the little irken, holding his legs open and keeping him exposed. 

“Zim…” The irken could feel the vibrations of Dib’s voice against his everything. His antenna shook as he bucked into the human’s mouth. “You taste so good.” Dib closed his eyes, sliding his tongue in and out, tongue fucking the shivering alien. “ _My Zim_ …”

The fumes of pheromones could nearly be seen rolling off his antenna. Everything seemed to get stronger so quickly. Dib’s voice reverberating against him. His large hands gripping the alien’s thighs. Zim was entirely unable to stop the sounds erupting from his mouth. He wanted to beg. He was so close. Yet again he was on the edge of what he needed so very badly.

Dib was lost between the irken’s legs. Zim was so utterly overwhelmed above him, hips twitching and legs shaking. It was perfect. The irken’s petals were so soft and covered in slick. They moved against his face, as if trying to somehow pull the human’s face deeper. Zim’s innards pulsed around his tongue. He was so tight. His cock jumped once again. Dib palmed at himself, focusing on the thought of fucking the irken’s pretty little flower. He wanted to flip him over, feel Zim’s soft ass hitting his hips. Zim was so soft. Dib slipped his shorts down with one hand as he continued to lick at the irken’s petals, groping himself.

Zim was on the edge. The human was below him, moaning against his petals like he couldn’t get enough. The little irken was so very close and Dib’s tongue was on a nonstop assault. One movement of Dib’s thumb on that little bud and the alien came undone.

_Damn. That’s a lot of noise._

Zim laid there for a moment breathless. The relief was indescribable but he still felt so empty. He needed to be filled. The taller boy leaned up and back but kept his eyes on Zim, stroking his dick and watching the pulsing of the irken’s entrance. He couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed Zim’s thigh and pulled him close. The irken let out a shaky sigh as Dib began carefully lining himself with the alien’s vent. He couldn’t wait any longer. 

“ _Oh… yes_ …” Dib bit his lip hard, shaking as he pressed in.

_So fucking soft_. 

Zim squeezed around him like he was trying to crush him. “You’re so fucking _tight_.” The alien’s little legs were trembling. Just as Dib pulled out to press back in, something inside the irken grabbed him and pulled him back in. Whatever had wrapped around his dick squeezed tight, pumping him for all he was worth. The human cried out, nearly collapsing onto the irken beneath him before grabbing his hips and pounding into the tight, wet heat. Whatever strange tentacle that was wrapped around him squeezed again, seeming to pulsate as it moved within the irken. Dib looked down at the irken who wrapped his legs around his hips and reached up for him. Zim was able to hold onto the human’s shoulders, claws digging in. The taller boy responded by slamming into him harder and causing the little alien to yelp. Zim moved with Dib sporadically. It was a messy rhythm but it felt so right. The alien’s entrance hugged him perfectly. It was like Zim was designed for this. For Dib. 

Suddenly Zim yanked him down, forcing his head against his neck, whining breathlessly. Dib bit him with purpose and he squealed, the tentacle nearly squeezing the life out of him. Zim’s legs tightened around the human’s hips, holding him there as he came undone. 

“I love you…” He mumbled into Zims neck, kissing the sweet pink blood oozing from the wound on Zim’s neck. The little alien finally went limp, watching the human pull back, mouth covered in bright pink. “I love you.” Dib breathed. He pulled out slow watching as everything pooled onto the seat below them. 

Zim hummed in response. He didn’t have the strength to even respond. The afterglow paired with the feeling Dib’s cum leaking out of him was overwhelmingly good. The fog that had held him hostage before seemed to clear a bit but something new took its place. Dib smelled good now, _really good._

The human was careful, lifting Zim onto his lap. He wanted so badly to just drift off on the old cloth seats with Zim in his arms but he knew that every second counted. They needed to get a move on. 

Driving now with the added benefit of post nut clarity was far easier than before. The smell returned within twenty minutes of driving but Zim wasn’t grinding on him so much. Instead the bug just pressed himself closer. That was fine. For whatever reason Dib needed Zim close. The sun was finally starting to peak above the clouds when he saw the sign signaling the turn off he had been looking for. Zim’s antenna flicked at his neck every couple minutes as the alien continued resting against him. The motel was easy enough to spot. It was old, dingy and fairly secluded. Dib pulled his pants back on quickly, grabbing his bag of sheets he had bought and all their other various things. Luckily enough the lady at the counter didn't ask too many questions about the lump hiding in his jacket and soon enough they were alone again.

He was quick to check for bed bugs and change out the old motel sheets. Zim sat in the little recliner chair in the corner of the room watching Dib’s every move. Once the human finished his tasks, he grabbed some clean clothes and went to grab a quick shower. 

Dib hissed as the hot water hit the various wounds Zim had carved into his back. He smiled. Zim had been so pretty under him like that. The little alien had always been easy on the eyes. Dib had been so relieved to find him unharmed in that room. But then to see that man burying his face into Zim’s neck like that… The boy didn’t want him dead. He wanted to carve him open and watch him writhe. Maybe he could try out some of those little experiments they had planned for Zim. The more he thought about it, he began to wonder. How much had Zim been touched like that. How many people had been affected. It had been over twelve hours of him being in their care. Dib’s whole chest felt hot. He shouldn’t dwell on any of this. It’s not like they won. All that mattered was Dib got to him first right? Unless of course, he didn’t. Dib dug his nails into the bar of soap and focused on cleaning up. He needed to know.

Zim hopped off his little chair and went to test out the fresh sheets. He was definitely sleepy. The room was beginning to feel foggy again but instead of fear, Zim felt safe. Dib was wonderful, in every sense of the word. Being close to him like that had felt so natural. Zim needed it the way starving primitives needed food and water. He had heard about this in passing. Ancient irkens secreting pheromones to stop and distract predators from eating them. None of this made sense though. His pak should have prevented any kind of ridiculous, biological disasters. He certainly wasn’t defective. 

Dib was out of the shower in less than ten minutes and as sleepy as Zim was, all he wanted was for the human to hold him close again. Dib’s strange appendage had felt so nice inside of him. 

“So...” Dib said rather curtly, walking in as casually as he could, “What happened exactly?”

Zim opened his eyes from his warm cocoon. “What do you mean?” Zim’s antenna flicked towards him. 

He rolled his eyes at the sleepy irken. “Oh I don’t know? We could start with why you were so horny? Maybe you could explain why the men up there seemed drunk off their asses?” The room was so foggy.

“Zim has no idea if the science men drank water off their butts.” The alien’s eyes closed again, sinking into bed. He seemed content to accept the situation as it was. Dib was not having it. 

“Zim.” His voice was stern. “Why was that man all over you?” Maybe it was a little more than stern. 

Zim’s eyes blinked open and he sat up. He thought for a moment. All that had transpired was strange. “The man was very scary Dib.” Zim said matter-of-factly. He had been terrified. He was sure he was about to be torn apart until they had gotten every last bit of information off of him. 

“Of course he was scary! I want to know why he was touching you!” Dib felt odd. If anything he should be worried that Zim was hurt, not badgering the little alien to see if some gross old man got to third base with him. “There was a smell.” He took a moment to breathe before looking back at the confused alien. “How long has there been a smell, _Zim_?” 

Zim searched Dibs face for a moment. He didn’t understand why the boy was mad and it was starting to get to him. “I don’t know.” 

“You don’t-” Dib threw the towel he had been holding and Zim blinked in surprise. “Of course you don’t know.” This might as well happen. Oh well. He could research it more later. He needed to focus on the important information. “Did he touch you?” Dib nearly growled at Zim who slowly made his way off the bed a bit to sit on the edge. 

“Dib…” Zim was getting a bit nervous. Looking at his ungloved claws, fiddling his hands, “You saw him touching me…” The fog seemed to rapidly get worse as the boy drew closer, looking down at Zim.

“I want to know where.”

Zim could feel him tensing up. Even as he approached, Zim could smell the humans' anger, there was arousal too but it kept getting drowned out by rage. At the very least maybe the chemicals coming from his antenna could make Dib stay. However some darker part wanted the boy to just get it over with, toss him out the way everyone else had. As he thought about it, the irken felt more pathetic. Membrane had stormed his base and incapacitated him in mear seconds. Maybe the Dib was angry about how easily Zim was taken. He probably expected better from his ex-mortal enemy. Perhaps he only felt responsible for his capture and simply wanted to ease his own conscience. Humans tended to act out of guilt every once in a while. Every new thought seemed to make the pit in his stomach bigger. The ache to copulate was still there, and it was so very intense, but now it was matched with all of Zim’s worst insecurities. 

“It- it doesn’t matter where.” He felt such an ugly cocktail of despair, nervousness, hate for himself, and horrible arousal. The alien seemed to shrink into himself. “I didn’t mean to get caught.” Dib grabbed his antenna turning Zim’s head up to look him in the eye. The irken felt his stomach drop at the glint in Dib’s eyes. He had wanted to make him happy so badly and somehow Zim had already messed everything up. “I’m sorry.” 

Dib looked him up and down before pushing him onto the bed. 

“It's okay…” Zim laid flat on the bed utterly overwhelmed by the pain in both his chest and his lower body. It seemed like his whole body was on fire but somehow he still felt so cold inside. “You don’t… need to…” Zim struggled to even speak. Dib could feel plumes of pheromones rolling up into his face. The human moved to remove the little hospital gown still covering the little irken, turning the alien over and pulling the strings holding it in place. He tugged it off finally and took notice of the mark left on Zim’s neck. He had assumed it would have healed and been gone by now but whatever had happened, the mark remained. It wasn’t bleeding by any means but it was healing weird. He ran a careful thumb over it before pressing into it and rubbing. Zim yelped but then responded by fixing his knees under himself and raising his bottom into the air. 

_Oh_

Zim arched into the position, his ass on full display once again. The alien’s petals were still puffy from the earlier abuse. Pink and dripping. Dib’s eyes were half lidded, somehow he felt so much calmer at the sight of Zim fully submitting. He took the alien’s hips, bringing them flush together with his own. Zim felt the head of Dib’s cock press against his entrance once again and let out a breathy moan along with a loud chirp. Another plume of the floral, musky scent. 

“I want you to tell me what they did to you, Zim.”

Dib pressed the head in slow, keeping one hand on the alien’s neck and another wrapped around Zim’s waist to play with the alien’s twitching petals and that little pink bud. 

“They just- Ah! There was a- Mmh!” Dib continued teasing Zim, rolling his hips, squeezing his petals, and refusing to press in any further. “Amanstuckhisfingerinme!”

He shoved his length into Zim suddenly and the alien screamed. His feet scrabbled, clawing at the mattress below them, shredding the fabric. 

_That was going to be a problem later_

The sudden tightness encompassing him and pulsing, drove Dib crazy. The smell coming from the base of the irken’s antenna felt so addictive. The room was practically misty at this point, as the car had been before. The human nearly collapsed at the sensation but nonetheless he kept from moving. Zim needed to behave first. 

“Say please.” Dib kept his hips horribly still. The alien tried to push back against him and _oh_ Zim’s ass felt so good against his hips. Even then he could feel that familiar internal tentacle grab him, squeezing the life out of the tired human.

_Notyetnotyetnotyet_

Dib yanked him close but kept him still, nearly snarling, “Say please Zim.” The grip on the back of the irken’s neck tightened, pressing him down into the mattress.

“My tallest… Please…” Zim tried to move again, flicking his antenna as he ground against Dib’s hips, the tentacle alternating and squeezing up and down his length, “Please breed me…”

Dib’s everything throbbed and he pulled out before coming in hard once again. This time however, he didn’t stop. “Breed? Zim, is that what you want me to do?” The visual of Zim’s ass bouncing and slapping against his hips with every thrust… It was almost too much. “You’re gonna be my good little alien- Hah… gonna fuck you ‘till you’re round.” The boy leaned over, licking a stripe up the irken’s back to his neck. “I’m gonna get you pregnant Zim.” 

“Diiiib~!” Zim had tears in his eyes. Everything was so much, He had been so scared, and in a sense he still was. It seemed like Dib was pushing every one of his buttons at once. The firm hand keeping him down, thumbing his mark while the other was wrapped around his waist, pulling him back to the hilt. He could feel Dib’s balls hitting him with every thrust. Everything was so messy, so gross; the dripping, the words that poured out of the human’s mouth. It was all so much. 

Dib didn’t let up, taking one of the bobbing antennae into his mouth, tongue flexing the tip. The other hand came down from his waist, returning to squeeze the top plump petal crowning Zim’s entrance. Suddenly Zim spasmed and the tentacle stroking him from within followed suite. He groaned around the antenna in his mouth. The irken’s tentacle squeezed as he felt the vibrations of Dib’s voice running through his entire body. The irken finally reached his peak. Dib’s hips stuttered as his own release was milked out of him from within. 

“You just- you just came- hmmah...” Even as his release spilled into Zim, he could feel himself remaining stiff. “I’m not done Zim. I don’t know how but I’m not done.” Dib bit at him again, covering his back in new marks. “Everyone’s gonna know you’re mine… You’re _my_ little invader.” Zim mewled at that. It seemed like the irken was in agreement. They weren’t finished. The alien’s body refused to let go, tentacle holding him tight. Just as he started another pace, the tentacle began its own stroking once again. “I don’t want to stop Zim. I just want to stay inside you all night.” He knew this was stupid, they needed to be resting. They were fugitives now, or at least they would be until they could find the voot. Though that was hard to focus on with the way Zim continued on. Chirping, whimpering, mewling like that. “You’re so good Zim… So- Mmm- wet, and tight. You’re doing so good Zim.” 

It was sloppy at this point. There was a pool beginning beneath them on the mattress. His entire body buzzed. He was so close, and by the way Zim squeezed him, the alien probably wasn’t far behind. 

“Mmh! Dib!” Zim yelped and clenched hard around him, coming undone as the human slammed into him one final time. The tentacle coaxed out every drop. Dib’s cum was spilling out and leaking with the rest of the spill beneath them. The young man’s hips stuttered a second time before finally collapsing onto Zim. 

The two of them breathed hard, seemingly unable to hardly move. Despite his body burning with exhaustion, Dib wrapped his arms around the irken beneath him. He was careful pulling out and rolling over allowing the rest of their mixed arousal to come flowing out. He was too tired to even get up and looked but he could feel the puddle growing against his thigh. He kissed the back of Zim’s neck gently. The irken slowly adjusted, turning around to face him. His face and shoulders were still pink, nearly matching the aliens eyes as they blinked up at Dib, sparkling and half lidded. Zim pressed into his chest and soon enough a sort of motor-like purr rumbled in the little creature's chest. He responded by holding him tighter. 

They laid like that for a while. Sleep was calling Dib like the most alluring siren song and Zim’s soft rumbling purr was only pushing him closer. However the pool touching his thigh was becoming less sexy and just a tad bit gross. Dib moved suddenly while The irken continued to cling to him, stirring for only a moment. He shuffled both of them further into the bed and pulled up the big puffy comforter. Zim’s antennae twitched at him every once in a while, ruffling his hair and tangling with his scythe. The boy thought for a moment. 

_My tallest_

Sure it was hot. The mere thought sent blood rushing down to his nether regions once again but nonetheless Dib couldn’t shake the worry. He wanted to be Zim’s lover, not his leader. He needed to ask. He had to be clear. The human pulled away for a moment and leaned up, looking down at the confused, blinking irken.

“Zim… why did you call me your tallest?”

The irken blushed and looked away, refusing to meet the taller human’s eyes. He really said that… Ugh. It felt right in the moment but how on earth was he going to explain this. 

“It’s just… When I look at you… I think you’re worthy of so much respect and admiration. Sometimes I feel like I would do anything to make you happy.” 

The human wrapped around his mate, pulling him in even closer. 

“I love you Zim.” Dib breathed against him. “I love you so much.”

Zim’s head swirled. He never thought in his life he’d hear someone say that with such sincerity. The irken’s antenna batted against his hair once again before Zim pressed the top of his head under Dib’s chin. 

“I love you too my Dib.”

Zim resumed his purring and soon enough the two were fast asleep. Whatever happened tomorrow they would figure it out. They’d probably have breakfast at some old diner and move out to find their ship. Once they were off planet they could figure out their next step. After all… they had smeets to prepare for. 


End file.
